IM'S From The Hardyz,DX And Rated RKO
by NeonNero
Summary: Simple IM'S From These OVER-HYPER Superstars.Features:Jeff,Matt,Shawn,Hunter,Adam,Randy. SLASH AND Het
1. Confused IM'S

_IM's From DX,The Hardys and Rated RKO_

_Rating:IDK Maybe R_

_Cussing,Talks About Slash,About Het Also....SOME FUNNY STUFF_

_Charaters:_

_RAiNb0W=Jeff Hardy_

_000V1=Matt Hardy_

_Sl3AZY=Adam Copeland_

_RkO=Randy Orton_

_KiNGxHHH=Hunter Hearst Helsmey_

_HBK=Shawn Michaels._

_I Dont Own Anyone._

* * *

**RAiNb0W Has sighned in.**

**SlEAZY Has sighned in.**

**RAiNb0W: Hay Baby:)**

**Sl3AZY: Hay my love, what's up.**

**RAiNb0W:(PISSED) I'm pissed off.**

**Sl3AZY: I can see that....Why baby?**

**RAiNb0W: Matt says I'm way too much of a girl.**

**Sl3AZY: No your not....You give head like a pornstar and ride me like a girl.**

**RAiNb0W:...True babe...true:P**

**Sl3AZY: I am ALWAYS**

**RAiNb0W: Thats why I Love you baby.**

**000V1 has sighned in.**

**000V1:What I miss?**

**RAiNb0W: Get Out Matt!**

**000V1:No Chick.**

**RAiNb0W:IM NOT A CHICK!**

**000V1:Yes You Are.**

**RAiNb0W:No Im N0t.**

**000V1:Yes You Are.**

**RAiNb0W:No Im N0t.**

**000V1:Yes You Are.**

**RAiNb0W:No Im N0t.**

**Sl3AZY: Matt Get OUT!**

**000V1:No....**

**RAiNb0W:Babi let's go and fuck on Matt's car.**

**Sl3AZY:Yes...Let's**

**RAiNb0W AND Sl3AZY'S Status is:Fucking Like Crazy :)))**

**RkO Has sighned in.**

**HBK Has sighned in**

**RkO: Hay Matt**

**HBK:Wat's up Matt.**

**000V1:Jeff and Adam are fucking in my car.**

**RkO:Wow...that was random.**

**HBK:They did that to me and Hunter's.**

**000V1: I would get up and go after them but,my knee is fucked up.**

**HBK: Feel for you Matt.**

**000V1: Thankz Shawn.**

**RkO:Imma go fuck Kelly....Holla At Me:)**

**RkO Status is:Fucking My Girl:P**

**KiNGxHHH has sighned in.**

**000v1: Why do we hang out with Randy?**

**KiNGxHHH:...Free Food....**

**HBK: True.**

**KiNGxHHH: I'm Right.**

**000V1:Imma log off,bye lovebirds.**

**000V1 Status Is: Sleeping My FatASS Off**

**HBK:Alone time...from the kids.**

**KiNGxHHH: Do you think they will ever grow up baby?**

**HBK:No...**

**KiNGxHHH:True...**

**HBK:What time is it?**

**KiNGxHHH:Bout....5.**

**HBK:...Hunter come and fuck my ass.**

**KiNGxHHH:With pain.**

**HBK AND KiNGxHHH Status is:Getting A Good Fuck:}**

**Sl3AZY has sighned in.**

**RAiNb0W has sighned in.**

**RAiNb0W:Alone time....**

**Sl3AZY:Yes...im bored..**

**RAiNb0W:Well I want Skittlez.**

**Sl3AZY:I Want M&M's.**

**RAiNb0W:Why not skittles?**

**Sl3AZY:...Now babe-**

**RAiNb0W:You dont like them...**

**Sl3AZY:I do but there...not my favorite.**

**RAiNb0W:Ohhh so M&M's are your favorite?**

**Sl3AZY:...Maybe.**

**RAiNb0W:OMG You are so mean**

**Sl3AZY: No I'm-**

**RAiNb0W:Yes you are**

**Sl3AZY:i'LL Give you head babyy**

**RAiNb0W:.......OK....I Love You.**

**Sl3AZY: I Love You More then you'll ever know.**

**JoMoMan has sighned in.**

**JoMoMan: Miz...is that you**

**RAiNb0W HAS Logged off.**

**Sl3AZY Has logged off.**

**JoMoMan:....Hello...HELLO...Dammnit....**

**JoMoMan has logged off.**

* * *

Tell Me Watch Yah Think:}


	2. The Talk

_IM's From DX,The Hardys and Rated RKO_

_Rating:IDK Maybe R_

_Cussing,Talks About Slash,About Het Also....SOME FUNNY STUFF_

_Charaters:_

_RAINBOW=Jeff Hardy_

_000V1=Matt Hardy_

_SlEAZY=Adam Copeland_

_RkO=Randy Orton_

_KiNGHHH=Hunter Hearst Helsmey_

_HBK.1=Shawn Michaels._

_I Dont Own Anyone._

* * *

**A VERY Long Talk With The Enigma and The Game**

**Friday Night 10:30 PM**

**Rainbow has signed in.**

**KiNGHHH has sighned in.**

**Rainbow: Hay Hunter:].**

**KiNGHHH:Hay kid....what's up?**

**Rainbow: I have a ? to ask you.**

**KiNGHHH: Shoot...**

**Rainbow:...Do you think me and Adam have way to much sex?**

**KiNGHHH:....Ok is'nt that personal?**

**Rainbow: No....**

**KiNGHHH:...Then I think you have WAY to much Sex. Why you ask?**

**Rainbow: Oh Nothing.....Its just I always have a sore back....and ass.**

**KiNGHHH: Well tell Adam about you...soreness?**

**Rainbow: He does'nt listen**

**KiNGHHH: Then....I have no idea....**

**Rainbow: Okay....Hunter?**

**KiNGHHH: Yea kid?**

**Rainbow: Did you and Shawn use to be like me and Adam?**

**KiNGHHH: .....Uh,kid that's personal.**

**Rainbow: Hunter,since when have we been personal...**

**KiNGHHH: That doesn't even make sense Jeff.**

**Rainbow: I Don't care**

**KiNGHHH: Whatever...**

**Rainbow: Really Hunter.....**

**KiNGHHH: No kid,if I tell you,yull blab it to Matt and he'll be pissed 'cuz I told you about me and Shawn's sex life,then he'll tell Shawn and Shawn will be pissed and....every thing :[...**

**Rainbow: I PROMISE ON MY GRAVE!!!**

**KiNGHHH: NO!**

**Rainbow: PLEASE?!**

**KiNGHHH: NO!**

**Rainbow:....Fine...I'll tell Matt that you raped me....**

**KiNGHHH: U WANTED IT!!!**

**Rainbow: NO I DID NOT!**

**KiNGHHH: Then why did you come in my lockeroom with a slutty cheerleader outfit!?**

**Rainbow: I Was seeing if you liked it!**

**KiNGHHH: Then why were you licking the sucker and PRETENDING it was my dick....**

**Rainbow: Its a lolipop.**

**KiNGHHH:Watever YOU WANTED IT!**

**Rainbow: If I wanted it....then why was I screaming....**

**KiNGHHH: You were screaming "FUCK ME HARDER!!!!!"**

**Rainbow: .......**

**KiNGHHH: Yea.....**

**Rainbow: Sorry.....please tell me.....**

**KiNGHHH: About what?**

**Rainbow: U and Shawn's sex life before yall were old and.....ughhh ;) LOL JK!**

**KiNGHHH: Jeff you know I don't know what 'LOL' or 'JK' means...**

**Rainbow: LOL Means 'Laugh Out Loud' and JK means 'Jusk Kidding'....**

**KiNGHHH: Oh SORRY! I Don't speak 'Girl'.**

**Rainbow: Are you saying I speak like a girl.....?**

**KiNGHHH: Yes..**

**Rainbow: YOUR A OLD MAN!!!**

**KiNGHHH: YOUR A BIG BABY!!!**

**Rainbow: IM YOUNGER!!**

**KiNGHHH: IM MORE MATURE!!!**

**Rainbow: NO YOUR NOT YOU JUST THINK OF SHAWN,WWE,AND SEX AND MORE SHAWN AND MORE WWE AND EVEN MORE SEX!!!!**

**KiNGHHH: YOU THINK OF ADAM,SKITLLES,SEX AND DOUBLE ADAM,DOUBLE SKITTLES, AND TRIPLE THE SEX!!!**

**Rainbow: .......FUCK YOU HUNTER!!!**

**KiNGHHH: NO NO KID FUCK YOU!!!**

**Rainbow: THAT'S IT!!!**

**KiNGHHH: WHAT IT'S!!?**

**Rainbow: I Bet you can't go a day with out Shawn,WWE Or Sex!? **

**KiNGHHH: I Bet you can't either with Adam,Skittles,Or Sex!!!**

**Rainbow: Deal? The person that makes it thru a day without their fuckbuddy or Sex...or skittles wins 100 dollars.**

**KiNGHHH:Deal.....Until we meet you will be giving me my award money.....Bye Jeff.. **

**Rainbow Has Sighned Off.**

**KiNGHHH has sighned off.**

* * *

Tell Me Watcha You Think:}


	3. PEEPING Im'rs

_IM's From DX,The Hardys and Rated RKO_

_Rating:IDK Maybe R_

_Cussing,Talks About Slash,About Het Also....SOME FUNNY STUFF_

_This story is a humor story._

_Charaters:_

_RAINBOW=Jeff Hardy_

_000V1=Matt Hardy_

_SlEAZY=Adam Copeland_

_RkO=Randy Orton_

_KiNGHHH=Hunter Hearst Helsmey_

_HBK.1=Shawn Michaels._

_I Dont Own Anyone._

* * *

**A Talk With the LOvers**

**Friday Night 10:30 PM**

**Sleazy has signed in.**

**HBK.1 has sighned in.**

**Sleazy: Shawn has Hunter fucked you today?**

**HBK.1: Pfft why should I tell you?**

**Sleazy: Because I haven't heard banging on the walls...**

**HBK.1:.......No.. What about you huh? Has Jeff rode you today?**

**Sleazy: No...**

**HBK.1: Blowjob?**

**Sleazy: No...**

**HBK.1: Kiss...**

**Sleazy: No...**

**HBK.1: What THE HELL!**

**Sleazy: Shawn you are not suppose to say that...**

**HBK.1: Why not?**

**Sleazy: Because you just said a sin.**

**HBK.1: Oh.....man hold up...**

**Sleazy: Ok..**

**120 Seconds Later...**

**HBK.1: Sorry... had to pray**

**Sleazy:...dumbass.**

**HBK.1: Shut up!:(**

**Sleazy: WATEVER!**

**HBK.1: Fine Then...Im just gonna leave!**

**Sleazy: Leave then...**

**30 Seocnds Later...**

**HBK.1: Im sorry...**

**Sleazy: Me too....**

**HBK.1: So can I really ask you something?**

**Sleazy:Ok what?**

**HBK.1: You top the bed?**

**Sleazy: .....NO!!! Jeff tops the bed!**

**HBK.1: Oh...;)**

**Sleazy: What bout you,huh? You top the bed?**

**HBK.1:....No...**

**Sleazy: LIER HA YOU JUST COMMITED ANOTHER SIN!**

**HBK.1: Shut UP! Can we get to the point!**

**Sleazy: What point?**

**HBK.1: I reading Hunter's last IM with Jeff and they made a deal!**

**Sleazy: Hold up....did this deal include going a day without sex,skittles,WWE or Us..?**

**HBK.1: How do you know?**

**Sleazy: I hacked Jeff's IM account.**

**HBK.1: I did to,to Hunter.**

**Sleazy: So.....let's make a deal to...**

**HBK.1: The same one but no skittles.**

**Sleazy: Yes...**

**HBK.1: How much?**

**Sleazy: 200..**

**HBK.1: How bout 150?**

**Sleazy: Deal....150 dollars.**

**HBK.1: So see Adam gotta go try to seduce hUNTER!**

**Sleazy: Same here but with Jeff!**

**HBK.1: BYE:)**

**Sleazy:bYE:)**

**HBK.1: Status:Sighned Off.**

**Sleazy: Status Sighned Off.**

* * *

Im back guys,:) Yay. I Miss This Site!

Reason Why I was not here it's because I moed and they didn't connect my internet for about almost a month.

but Im BACK!!!

REVIEW!

Tell Me Watcha You Think:}


	4. Dumped

_IM's From DX,The Hardys and Rated RKO_

_Rating:IDK Maybe R_

_Cussing,Talks About Slash,About Het Also....SOME FUNNY STUFF_

_This story is a humor story._

_Charaters:_

_RAINBOW=Jeff Hardy_

_000V1=Matt Hardy_

_SlEAZY=Adam Copeland_

_RkO=Randy Orton_

_KiNGHHH=Hunter Hearst Helsmey_

_HBK.1=Shawn Michaels._

_I Dont Own Anyone._

* * *

**_Comforting Or Is It?_**

**_Sunday Night 11:30 PM_**

**_Short I Know,_**

**000V1 has signed in.**

**RkO has signed in.**

**000V1: Hay Randy!:)**

**RkO: Kelly dumped me...:(**

**000V1:.....why Randy?**

**RkO: She went to that stupid straight-edge Cm Punk...**

**000V1: Well did you do something wrong?**

**RkO: No...it was going good..but I guess she got tired of me...**

**000V1: Pfft Randy,nobody could never get tired of you....**

**RkO: Yes they can...**

**000V1: Well if I was Kelly I wouldn't get tired of you...**

**RkO: So your saying that you wouldn't get tired of me if you my boyfriend...?**

**000V1:...Yeah I think....**

**RkO: Cool....to bad I'm not bi...I can't ever imagine myself with a guy.**

**000V1:....You'll get used to it.....**

_As Matt reread the message he had tears coming out of his eyes,Randy is not into him or any guys,Matt had crushing on the younger Legend Killer for awhile now,it broke his heart to see that Randy didn't swing for his,Jeff,Adam,Hunter and Shawn's team. His ears perked off when he heard the little IM tune signaling another IM._

**RkO: I did when your brother and my tag team partner were fucking and there was banging on the walls...**

_Matt smiled at the thought,Jeff is so naive._

**000V1: LOL:)**

**RkO: So when are you going to settle down?**

**000V1: IDK.....I'm crushing on this guy but IDK If he likes it...:/**

**RkO: Why don't you tell the guy**

**000V1: He just doesn't swing for the team I'm in...**

**RkO: Tell him....he'll probably swing for that team...it's just that he doesn't show it....**

**000V1: Yeah your right...hay Randy?**

**RkO: Yeah?**

**000V1: Can ya come up to my room?**

**RkO: Number?**

**000V1:834**

**RkO: Ok see ya...**

**000V1:See ya to..**

**RkO: Logged Off**

**000V1: Logged Off.**

* * *

Nxt Matt confronts Randy about his crush,will Randy accept it or deny it?

Might Be A Smex Scene.

This Is All I Could Give Yall.....But I Will Update Ok.

Wow, I'm Getting alot of reviews....I Think I'm never going to shut this one out....no flames please. Oh last chapter and the one before said "Friday Night 10:30" It Meant to say Saturday Night 10:50" and the last part where Shawn said he would try to seduce Hunter and Adam to Jeff...I Meant that if Jeff and Hunter wouldn't co-operate then they both wouldn't lose the bet.....SORRY I Got Yall mixed Up.

REVIEW!


	5. Secret You or Oh Yeah

_IM's From DX,The Hardys and Rated RKO_

_Rating:IDK Maybe R_

_Cussing,Talks About Slash,About Het Also....SOME FUNNY STUFF_

_This story is a humor story._

_Characters:_

_RAINBOW=Jeff Hardy_

_000V1=Matt Hardy_

_SlEAZY=Adam Copeland_

_RkO=Randy Orton_

_KiNGHHH=Hunter Hearst Helsmey_

_HBK=Shawn Michael's._

_I Dont Own Anyone._

* * *

**_Secret You!_**

**_Short But Painful and singy?!_**

**_Sunday Night 11:50_****_ PM_**

**_Regular IM POV:_**

**_Rainbow has sighned in._**

**_HBK has sighned in._**

**Rainbow: Shawn have you seen Adam?**

**HBK: No..why?**

**Rainbow: Just asking.....anyways what are you doing?**

**HBK: Trying to get that song Hunter got stuck in my head**

**Rainbow: Which one?**

**HBK: Oh Yeah by Jaicko**

**Rainbow: Oohh I lIKE That one...**

**HBK: Well I don't**

**Rainbow: I do and we are going to sing it..!**

**HBK: Why?**

**Rainbow: Get out of bed, look in the mirror, oh yeah  
Fresh kicks, out the box, oh yeah  
Fitted cap to match, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
**

**HBK: I Will not sing it**

**Rainbow: Sing and Pay 30$**

**HBK:Posted on the block, girls screaming "oh yeah"  
Tap to my fellas, on the corner, oh yeah  
Hear them from bodega, tastes good, oh yeah, oh yeah**

**Rainbow:Then I peep to little miss muffin, fresh out the oven  
Can I take a bite? 'cause you look so scrumptious  
Voluptuous, I'm loving it  
Now you've got me singing' oh yeah  
**

**HBK:Now I bet you I can tell a million, singing oh yeah, oh yeah  
In the club, in the hood, in the building singing oh yeah, oh yeah**

**Rainbow: You don't even know why you're turning up your radio**

**HBK:Bobbin' your head in your car, cause you feel me though**

**Rainbow: Don't be mad cause I got you singing oh yeah, oh yeah  
**

**HBK:Singing with me, oh yeah**

**Rainbow: Ok I Gotta Go By Shawn...**

**HBK: Oh yeah....Oh by Jeff**

**Rainbow: Bye:)**

**HBK: wait you owe me 30$**

**Rainbow: has sighned off.**

**HBK: He owes me..**

**HBK: has sighned off.**

**_Matt's POV._**

**_KNOCK KNOCK._**

My heart is racing,_ so fast,_ **SO QUICK,** so hard.I get up from my bed and I look through the peephole. It's him. I don't smile at his smirk. I open the door and he immediatley catches my lips with his kisses,his hands quickly go to the waistband of my sleeping pants and just rips them off. He breaks the kiss and whispers in my ear "I miss you",I can't help but think the pain I'm giving his love. He picks me up and he slams me into the wall and he quickly enters me without any preparation on warnings. By how many months I'm doing this,I got used to the pain and yet I still love it. He quickly cums in me as he climax reaches,I let out a lustful moan and he is quickly catching his breath. I hear a knock at the door and his soft voice erupts through my ears.

"Matt..it's Randy."

I quickly get off of him and start putting on my clothes and once I'm done,I see Adam go into the closet, I walk over to the door and opened it as I prepared to tell him.

* * *

HUGE.....Forgot the other word.

Oh whatever,y'all never knew Adam and Matt were fucking behind Jeff's back.

**ATTENTION:**

I Need a _partner in crime._

Its getting really hard to update on stories.

I need someone that will help me with some of my stories.

PM Me If You Want To.

Writer Must Have Experience with **_SLASH_** and **Het Pairings** and Is _comfortable_ with writing **DARK** Scenes.

Anyways,

_REVIEW!_


End file.
